Loss of Silence and Heart
by boxthissideup
Summary: Twoshot request. Ienzo was an apprentice of Ansem the Wise after his parents died. He began to speak again and after a request from Xehanort, he helped convince Ansem to build another lab, where the experimentation began, and the boy lost his heart.
1. Loss of Silence

**A/N: So on Tumblr, my Ienzo got a prompt for when he starts speaking again, and another for losing his heart. I decided to post them here as a two part story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Loss of Silence<em>**

Like most days, Ienzo snuck himself out of the castle at the break of dawn. He held the slightly large lab coat close to him as he walked toward the gardens. He liked the town better when it was like this. No one was out, and no one could come bother him. He made his way down the stairs and paused half way down, examining the land he called his 'home'.

No, home was not the right word for this anymore. His home died with his parents. Everything had gone with them; all but his desire to learn and experiment. If anything, living at the castle fed him that desire. It had taken time, but after a few months, Ansem decided Ienzo was mature enough to handle what they were doing in the castle. Needless to say, he had already been aware of the experiments before Ansem told him about them as the other apprentices did not have tight lips. They thought because he did not speak, he could not understand them.

He chose to be mute. He was not dumb as Braig liked to believe. He chose not to speak. Things were much easier that way. That did not mean that the other apprentices or Ansem allowed for him to stay silent without pestering him. They had almost broken him several times, but he would stop himself and just glare, or shake his head and walk away.

He had once thought of talking again, but that's when those monsters came. The blue creatures that Ienzo learned were called 'Unversed'. He had been saved from them, and mere days later the man with silver hair appeared. Xehanort. He did not trust him, not for a moment. There was almost a stench coming off of him, a stench he did not trust. And those eyes… He recognized them, but he wouldn't dare let his memory connect the dots. The sight of the man made him swallow down his voice once more, and he didn't know when he would be able to summon the courage to speak again.

Shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts, he continued on his way. The town was absolutely deserted. Not even the stores were open, and it made Ienzo smile. Seeing the town like this, it was almost as if there was an illusion of peace. The world was a kind one sure, but Ienzo was not blind. There were people here who were cruel, unkind and unjust. Many of them who he lived with very easily fit that description.

He stood in the courtyard for a moment, thinking of the Unversedthat had attacked him, and the blonde boy that had saved him. He wondered what that weapon was that he wielded but after that day, he could never find him again. He was aware that when Xehanort had appeared, there was a suit of armour that held a weapon of similar appearance, but he did not know where it had been placed. One day he would find it and examine it, but for now, all he could do was question it.

A cold breeze snapped him back to reality and he looked to the sky. It was becoming a light shade of pink, and Ienzo knew his time was becoming limited. Holding his coat closer, he began to wish he had worn a longer sleeve shirt under his coat. He finally walked the rest of the way to the garden and smiled. It was a beautiful place, and in this lighting the petals of many of the flowers glowed with the light touch of the sun.

He walked over to the fountain and sat himself down, looking out at the horizon. He knew it was probably silly, to come out in the mornings and watch the spectical. But he found when the sun first touched the garden as it was at this moment the world was at its utmost beauty.

"Ienzo," A calm voice spoke, breaking the silence in Ienzo's peace. He turned his head slightly, and smiled at the owner of the voice. "I thought Even had told you not to leave the castle unattended?" Aeleus asked as he joined Ienzo at the fountain, but did not sit. Ienzo gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

Aeleus was one of the few apprentices he did not mind spending time with. He never pestered Ienzo about talking, as he was normally very quiet himself. The man was strong built, but Ienzo knew he had a soft spot for him.

"It is growing colder, coming out here this early will begin to affect your health, especially with the way you study." He knew that Aeleus was not looking for a response, just merely voicing his opinion on the matter. "I do not wish to see you get in trouble for coming out here." He looked down at him, and Ienzo turned to meet his gaze. For a moment, he thought that perhaps Aeleus was going to tell him that he was not allowed to leave like the rest of the castle had done, and he began to bring his knees up to his chest.

They all saw him as a child, one that they were all beginning to use to their own benefits because they thought that he was too stupid (yet smart enough to complete experiments) to realize what they were doing. He really hated it. His parents had allowed him to go outside if he wanted, as long as he was careful. Then again, he never actually went outside once it was offered.

But when it was taken away, Ienzo realized what a freedom it was, to have that choice. To have any choice. So he found reasons to go outside, the garden at sunrise being an example of that.

His train of thought was broken when Aeleus began to speak again, and Ienzo was aware he was studying his face for a reaction that any other member would surely miss. He and Aeleus were close, enough so that they could easily have a conversation without words. But now, in this instance Ienzo needed to hear him speak.

"If you wish to continue coming out here in the early mornings, I will accompany you. Though I will give you space, if that is what you desire."

For a moment, Ienzo's eyes widened, but a smile took over his face. This was why he liked Aeleus. He was protective, but not over whelming for him. He could treat him like a child, but at the same time not try and parent him.

Getting up from his spot on the fountain, he moved closer to the man and wrapped his arms around his torso. "Thank you, Aeleus." He whispered, before he could stop himself. His voice was shy and broken, but it was there. Now, it was the older man's turn to widen his eyes. A rare smile graced his face as he reached down and put a hand on his head.

"You're welcome, Ienzo."

While his voice was still a fragile thing, he began to use it a bit more, mainly during these instances with Aeleus. Though it was only small words. It took much longer before he started to open up to the other apprentices. The next he spoke to was Even – and nearly gave him a heart attack by doing so.

Even and he had finished working in the lab when Ienzo's stomach gave an unattractive growl, earning a small laugh from the scientist. "Ienzo, you really must take a break once and a while if you are hungry, you mustn't starve yourself. Do you understand?"

He gave a nod, and Even began to turn away, thinking that that was the end of the conversation. "I understand," He muttered, looking up slightly to see the surprise on the man's face.

Afterwards it led to a series of questions and pestering, pushing Ienzo back into his silence. IT did not take him too long to find his voice again. In the laboratory was the only place he would use his voice excessively, feeling bold enough to offer up his opinion in what they were doing with their experiments.

The last person he opened up to was the man that reeked with a scent that Ienzo could not label. A scent that was beginning to spread to the other apprentices. He spoke calmly and rationally, almost cooing Ienzo out of his shell.

"Ienzo, I need you to do me a favour."

Ienzo looked up from his book, looking at the man's face, but he did not meet his eye. He gave a nod to show that he was listening to the request.

"I need you to convince Ansem to build a larger laboratory in the basement. These current labs do not have the needed space or equipment for my desires."

His curiosity hit a new peak at his words. He closed his book, and met the man's eye. He didn't fail to notice the smirk coming onto the man's lips as he opened his mouth to speak. "And what are these desires you seek to be met?"

"Ah, so Even was telling truths when he said you speak." He held a slightly lighter tone, as if to show he was saying it in jest, but Ienzo knew that there was still seriousness in his speech. Xehanort put a hand on Ienzo's head, his eyes never blinking. "If you can convince him to create the lab, I will show you what I wish to find out. Your intelligence is remarkable, Ienzo. But yet, the ruler of this castle sees you foremost as a child, one that he must protect. He wishes to please you to make you feel 'at home'. Use that, and get this laboratory for me, and I will feed that hunger for knowledge you seek"

His voice was laced with a smooth seduction that Ienzo could not seem to fight against. He gave a small nod of his head before placing his book down on the table and standing, barely reaching the man's stomach. "I will do my best to convince Ansem to make you your laboratory."


	2. Loss of Heart

_**Loss of Heart**_

He had been told dying was easy. Simple. One minute you were alive, and the next you were a stone cold body. Nothing lingered. Your sight went to black, your breathing came to a halt, and your beating heart came to a vigorous end. Every human lived, had a few adventures and then died. You no longer existed.

This was nothing like dying.

Ienzo had managed to get Xehanort what he wanted, a laboratory in the basement of the castle in the Garden. It had been a simple process, and as Ansem the Wise had a soft spot for him. He saw no threat in it, as Ienzo spun his words, creating his first illusion of making the man trust him. He was a boy, after all. What could a simple eight year old do? He knew many people doubted him and his abilities, and he couldn't even start to care about such things.

It did not take long for it to be completed. At first, the experiments were simple, and Ienzo could not help but be intrigued by them. He kept silent whenever entering the room and his mind would swim with questions. Only when he was alone with the man that was responsible for all this would he speak up. Some of the other apprentices were doubtful of Ienzo and his presence there despite his intelligence. But Xehanort assured them that he was needed, that the boy was a key part to his research.

At the time, Ienzo didn't understand, but the boy was broken, corrupt by the experiments. Over his shoulder, he knew he was being watched by not only Xehanort, but Even and Aeleus as well. Even was curious as to what Xehanort saw in him, and wished to feed his growing mind. Aeleus however, felt a touch more protective. He knew that something was going to happen with these experiments but he would not say anything. He was a man of silence but that did not mean Ienzo did not hear his body language.

Part of the boy was complimented that someone in that blasted castle cared enough about him for him not to be involved. But at the same time he was insulted. He might have been a child, but he had the expectations that most adults could not manage, and Ienzo would not break under the weight on his shoulders. Xehanort would constantly hand him things to work on, saying that he would not trust it with any of the other apprentices. At first, he thought that perhaps he was just giving him something to do, as they had when they were doing the smaller experiments before this laboratory was built. But as time passed, he realized exactly what it was Xehanort was starting to expect of him. Slowly, he started to become numb to it all, just going through the motions of learning and gaining the knowledge that was being given to him.

That was when the human experiments started.

Ienzo didn't know if it was a bad thing that he was so unfazed by it. Dilian and Braig would go out into the town at night and grab people off the streets – ones that no one would miss. The homeless, addicts, people with shattered minds and broken souls. He would look at the faces, and he would see the fear, and the confusion. Usually, they would be unconscious when they first got there, drugged or drunk, or they would have just been asleep. At first they would be oblivious, then the realization would hit them once they saw they were strapped to a table, the machines roaring with activity. They would scream, usually. They would look from apprentice to apprentice until they saw Ienzo. Seeing that he was still just a boy, they would try and pull at his heart strings, and try and convince him to get the others to let him go. But then, Xehanort would look at him, give him a simple nod, and he would be the one to flip the switch, and the experiments would begin.

Slowly he started to become stone cold, barely leaving the castle and focusing all his time onto the experiments, trying to figure out what it was that Xehanort was searching for. He and Braig, they knew. He could see subtle changes in them, and in the other apprentices as well, even Aeleus. There was a scent that lingered in the castle, and it made something go off in the back of Ienzo's mind, a warning of sorts, but he did not voice it. No one else seemed to be questioning what they were doing, so he wouldn't either.

But, not long after Ienzo started noticing the differences, Ansem noticed them too. He locked down the lab, leaving the apprentices with more questions than answers. He was furious, demanding to know what it was that they were trying to accomplish. He looked Xehanort dead in the eye and threw down the reports he had written, all under Ansem's name. Without batting an eye Xehanort dismissed it and Ienzo knew that he must have had another plan. He confessed to wanting to experiment on the hearts of others, and figure out how the Darkness could be used, and what power it possessed. Enraged by such a strategy, Ansem forbid it.

But that was only a temporary setback. Mere days later, there was no sign of Ansem and the youngest apprentice wasted no time in figuring out the truth. He had crossed Xehanort and had to pay the price. That was perhaps the first time that Ienzo feared the man. The other apprentices were fine with the disappearance, and Ienzo couldn't say he didn't expect something of that nature, but it still horrified him. But that also served as a reminder as to what would happen if he too, were to not live up to the high expectations the man had.

That was when he took on Ansem's name, calling himself 'Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness'. A fitting name, if nothing else. And it was also at this point in time that the world was slowly starting to crumble. While Ienzo would not leave the castle much at this point, when he did he could see the toll that the absence of Ansem was having. The only thing that concerned him was the garden. It was beginning to wilt, and all of the small creatures that Ienzo would normally find had vacated.

He was also aware of the two boys that were trying to sneak their way into the castle. So obviously they hadn't been as secretive as Xehanort had wanted; unless that had been his plan all along, he couldn't say he would be surprised. They were running out of subjects, and those two, whose bonds were so strong they seemed to be just one complete being, sharing two different bodies were absolutely perfect for what they were aiming to find out.

But Ienzo had a feeling he was not going to be witness to these experiments.

He had no idea how much time had passed since all these experiments began, and when the new set of creatures had begun to appear. Unlike the blue bodied, red-eyed things that had appeared before, these things were black in colour – some covered in some sort of armour – with the contrasting glow of yellow eyes. They had been given the name 'Heartless' and Ienzo learned that they were the result of their earlier experimentation. All those people had become these things. As well, their counter parts, the bodies that were left behind melted away and left some white endoplasm that they dubbed as 'Nobodies'. But Xehanort assured them that he would handle them, that this was expected.

Things had been oddly quiet for several days after more of the creatures appeared, and Xehanort was not showing interest in the apprentices. But Ienzo knew better than anyone than to think that just because his eyes were not on them, that he was not watching.

The young apprentice had decided to go outside that morning, just to see the condition of his home. The normal warm light that the Garden would normally be basking in was fading, and looking at the wilting flowers almost hurt him. He let out a sigh. He missed seeing the flowers in bloom, and the fireflies that would fly around this time of year.

He did not waste time outside. Before he moved to the castle, he preferred to stay inside and study, as his parents preferred that regardless. But the castle became his home and he was given the freedom he enjoyed getting the chance to go out. But now, he had gone back to the want of staying indoors, his desire to learn about the Darkness almost consuming him as much as it was to the other apprentices were, maybe more so.

He made his way back into the castle and as soon as he stepped through the doors, he sensed something was amiss. The scent of darkness was heavy, and Ienzo wondered what he could have missed in the short period he had gone outside. What had happened? Wasting no time, he made his way down to the basement of the castle.

Ienzo heard arguing, and poked his head into the room, his eyes widening at the sight. Xehanort was standing there, towering over Dilian, who was face down on the ground. His attention turned to Even, who had been backing away toward the wall. Aeleus was there too, staring wide eyed at the chain of events. Xehanort had some sort of weapon in his hand, some long key-like object.

Aeleus took a few steps back, toward the door that Ienzo was peaking around. He instantly ran in and grabbed the back of Aeleus' sleeve, panic written all over his face, wanting to know what was happening. Aeleus looked down immediately and tried to push Ienzo back toward the door, not wanting him to witness what he knew was about to happen. But it was too late.

Even let out a loud scream of pain, and if Aeleus' body was not blocking his way he would have seen the light leave Even's body. The man became still, his body flopping to the ground with a dull thud. Taking a risk, he looked around Aeleus' leg and his eyes widened. Unable to help himself he screamed. "Even!" Before the older man could stop him, he ran over to the scientist. He crouched over his body and shook him, the image of his deceased father crossing his mind in a flash. Before he could process anything else, he heard Xehanort let out a low laugh.

Ienzo turned and saw that the blade was now raised at him. His visible eye widened in pure fright and he scrambled backwards, unable to get to his feet but desperately wishing to get away. Xehanort brought his arm back and Ienzo shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for pain. But nothing came. He heard heavy, hurried footsteps, and the sound of a hand making contact with someone's face. Opening his eye slowly, his mouth gaped open at Aeleus, who was now in front of him, his fist extended and Xehanort stumbling backwards in a startled daze.

"Trying to be the hero?" Xehanort questioned, but gave the built man no time to answer or react. In one swift movement, the blade was pressed to Aeleus' chest and this time, Ienzo saw the light, Aeleus' heart, leave him. It was like watching the experiments, but none of them had gone on like this. The bodies would always disappear, but they were all still there.

Ienzo sat there helplessly, watching Xehanort keep the bade in Aeleus' chest until he was down on his hands and knees. A normal person might have tried to run, but the child was reverted back to being just that: A horrified, little child. His eye was locked onto Aeleus, who's eyes were still open, staring at him with a look of apology, wishing that he could have protected the boy.

Xehanort began to advance toward him again, and Ienzo scrambled back once more until he was pressed back against the wall. Xehanort's gloved hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his under shirt and held him up to eye level. He let out a laugh at the expression that Ienzo wore. For a minute Ienzo kicked and struggled, frantically trying to get free. But it was to no avail, Xehanort's hold would not waver. "That truly is a pathetic look, Ienzo." He stated, before plunging the Keyblade into Ienzo's chest.

Everything went cold, and Ienzo's breath got caught in his throat. He felt like something was being drawn out of him, and he easily saw the light start to leave him. Slowly, everything became numb. Xehanort threw his body, so that it landed between Aeleus and Even, face first. Ienzo turned his head slightly, and watched the light of his heart slowly fade away.

It was like watching a firefly fly off, or a star, slowly losing its life. He wanted to reach out, and try and pull it back to him. But his body felt like lead, and he couldn't move. Everything started to slow down, and any remaining thoughts the boy had had come to an end. Slowly his vision blurred, and all he could see was black.

He felt like he was floating. No, more like drowning. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel. He thought for a moment that maybe he was dead, but if that was so, he wouldn't be able to have this semi-state of conscious, and that was what made him fully aware that he was still alive. Was he in a coma? Or did he turn into some comatose being? He didn't know.

He had grown so used to the Darkness, that he was beginning to find it inviting… Some sort of comfort was in it, and he couldn't very well explain it. He didn't know how long he was going to be stuck like this, but he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter.

The next thing that registered for him, was waking up in an empty room, the white walls nearly blinding him. But it didn't hurt, everything was still in a state of numbness.

But the boy still felt hopelessly empty.

His heart was gone.

His light was gone.

Ienzo, was gone.


End file.
